vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Flame
Summary Apollo Flame is an extremely powerful EM Being and easily one of the strongest villains in Mega Man history. Apollo Flame was created in an alternate timeline where Geo Stelar failed to defeat Vega and Le Mu. Le Mu recreated itself into Apollo Flame, and Apollo inherited Le Mu's vast power. He then proceeded exterminate all life on Earth and turned it into an apocalyptic wasteland while subjugating all EM Beings that remained. Apollo Flame then decided to turn his plans of conquests towards other worlds. However, this backfired when the Mega Man from the main timeline invaded Apollo's realm in retaliation, resulting his defeat and subsequent deletion. After this, he was revived by Sirius and made to pledge allegiance to him. However, he was deleted once more while attempting to bar Geo's attempts to reach Sirius and save Planet FM. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Apollo Flame Origin: Mega Man Star Force Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: EM Wave Being, EM God, Destroyer of Humanity, Ruler of an Alternate Future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Barrier Creation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, EM Wave Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Intangibility against non-EM based attacks Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stated to be on par with Sirius, who insinuated he was possibly even stronger. Arguably superior to Mega Man in terms of pure power.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C when scaled to Geo, who reached Sagittarius A* in about 5-10 minutes from Earth) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Should be comparable to Mega Man) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Geo) Stamina: Very high, but can drain his power if exerted too much (Drained after killing humanity, though this may be because he had to fight all remaining EM Beings, most of which would not be friendly, and all of whom are powerful in their own right) Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with projectiles (Wiped out all of humanity and most of Earth's EM Beings. Has fought across interstellar distances and planned to conquer the universe) Intelligence: Intelligent enough to lead a loyal army and is an effective, if a tyrannical leader. He is extremely confident in his own abilities and is willing to backstab his superiors to achieve his goals. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Weaknesses: Arrogant and overconfident, though not nearly as much as Sirius or to the point of holding back, weak against water-based attacks, water immediately dispels barriers (Though they will still regenerate) Combat Record: Extremely Good. At the very minimum, he has killed Harp Note, Acid Ace, Queen Tia, Jack Corvus, Dread Joker, Solo/Rogue, Dark Phantom, Hollow and (albeit in a previous incarnation, Le Mu) Geo Stelar/Omega-Xis , along with the rest of humanity, in another timeline, though was exhausted afterwards. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Barrier:' Apollo Flame is constantly emitting his power in the form of several rings of flame that surround him at all times, defending him from attacks until broken by sufficient damage or if dispersed with water-based attacks. *'Prominence Flare:' Sends snake-like bursts of flame comparable to a solar prominence at his targets. *'Magma Twister:' Creates a number of twisters wreathed in flames to surround, trap, and damage his target. *'Meteoric Storm:' Pulls down meteors and meteorites from his surroundings to attack his target. *'Solar Flare:' Generates a small newborn star and throws it at his target, detonating on contact in a massive eruption of fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Mega Man Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Forcefield Users Category:Capcom Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4